epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/My Phantom Blot Theory
Been having trouble finding somewhere to put up my theory, so here. Feel free to add your own thoughts on this in the comments section. The Phantom Blot Theory I remember when Epic Mickey was announced already being familiar with The Phantom Blot. He was in a couple of episodes of House of Mouse. ''But he looked far different in ''Epic Mickey than in the cartoon or the comics he starred in prior. The creators of the game even decided to say they weren't the same person. Or aren't they? The Blot in the game has drippings that are basically little pieces of himself. Extensions, one could say. The largest blotling, the Shadow Blot, seems to share his mind and goals. In the game, Mickey accidently created "The Blot" while messing around with paint and thinner. He then caused the great thinner disaster and released The Blot into Wasteland. However, The Blot hates being in Wasteland, and tries to steal Mickey's heart to get out. The Phantom Blot has always targeted Mickey Mouse. He enjoys doing crimes, true, but he almost always does them somewhere near Mickey or one of his friends. He has tried numerous times to get the mouse, sometimes in slow sadistic ways (see comic to the left). But why? Why does he wish Mickey to die so badly? Revenge for being trapped in Wasteland? Think, for a moment. What if The Phantom Blot were a blotling? Well, then he wouldn't be able to leave Wasteland. Except, Disney doesn't throw any ideas out, so they would keep Wasteleand handy. What if Floyd Gottfredson, the man who wrote the first comic The Phantom Blot appeared in, Mickey Outwits The Phantom Blot, ''saw him? The Phantom Blot then starred in the comics, and gained a heart. Floyd and the artists who worked on the comics then changed his appearance, making him a man in a costume. Sometimes he would have a mouth, sometime not. In ''House of Mouse he was closer to his blotling form, being blob-like and leaving ink trails most places he went. But when he was introduced, Mickey failed to recognize him. Mickey didn't even realize the incident really happened until the 2000's when Epic Mickey takes place. If Blotlings are, indeed, partial extensions of The Blot, then The Phantom Blot would have remembered Mickey. He would have remembered Mickey as the one who created and then trapped him in Wasteland. And then Mickey insults him by not remembering him? As if The Blot didn't already hate Mickey for trapping him immediately creating him, now he must be FURIOUS the Mickey not only did not regret it, but did not find the incident - did not find ''him ''worth remembering! After what Mickey put him through! Already bitter feelings would easily become more intensified. On top of all of that, Mickey also foiled his plan. Mickey may have forget The Blot, but he would learn to remember the blotling The Phantom Blot, who would regularly menace and seek revenge on the mouse. The Blot would then instruct The Phantom Blot to try and kill Mickey. But, did the Phantom Blot stay a minion of The Blot? Chances are, no. In Epic Mickey, ''painting a blotling - even The Shadow Blot- will cause them to become friends with Mickey. In ''Epic Mickey 2, a ghost was able to train the blotlings to be better behaved and non-hostile. Both show that blotlings are capable of becoming independant from The Blot. There was a period of time when The Phantom Blot was a rather popular character, and had his own comic series. During this period of time, his heart would have grown. The Phantom Blot is a character who craves fame and attention more than anything else, and these are the sole reasons for his crimes. It is possible The Blot wanted him to grow his own heart, and then give it to The Blot when it was big enough, releasing The Blot. This may explain why he he craved attention so much. However, The Phantom Blot's personality developed, making him lose any desire to free The Blot, whom The Phantom Blot was now quite different from in terms of personality and goals. He then wanted to keep the gron heart for himself, having truly felt the love of an audience. However, the period of time passed, and he lost popularity in recent years, causing The Phantom Blot's heart to shrink, if not entirely dissapear. As a matter of fact, The Phantom Blot from the comics was originally going to appear in Epic Mickey as well as The Shadow Blot, suggesting this may be the case. Disgusted by The Phantom Blot's betrayal and failure, The Blot would then take matters into his own hands, creating The Shadow Blot and sending him to steal the greatest cartoon heart of all: Mickey's. Meanwhile, The Phantom Blot has not appeared in comics since 2011, when the Darkwing Ducks comic Dangerous Currency was published. Epic Mickey was released in 2010. So wait, how did he go to Wasteland before Epic Mickey? He didn't. He hadn't gone to Wasteland yet. Not until he was overshadowed by The Blot. After Epic Mickey was released, The Blot was believed by many fans to be the new version of The Phantom Blot. As a result, The Phantom Blot was overshadowed by The Blot because of the game. Did The Phantom Blot lose his heart, and The Blot gain one? Did The Blot win, because of Epic Mickey? Written by PyroGothNerd Category:Blog posts